hopeless wonder
by sarah j. rose
Summary: Anna Livingston has just lost her husband and her child in a deadly fire. Now staying at her sister savannas house she hopes that the ones she lost will come back while she learns she has cancer.will she die a hopeless wonder for love?
1. Chapter 1

Hopeless wonder

"Aaron! Aaron! Please don't do this please! Aaron!" Anna Screamed.

"I'm sorry Anna I have to for you. I love you Anna I love you baby" Said Aaron.

"No! Aaron Please No! Aaron!" Anna Screamed as Aaron Disappeared from her dream.

Still screaming Anna wakes up in her own bed. Looking around she realizes that it was just a dream. She looks at the clock and then catches the tears that are on her cheeks. After she realizes that Aaron is not there she sits and cries once more.

" Come on Anna you can do it. Its almost over he's coming back. Come on a few more days and he will be in your arms once more." She said to herself. "Aaron will come home in two more days then he will stay home for a little longer no more business trips nothing."

Anna felt the peace in her voice once again and decide that maybe waking up at four thirty in the morning wasn't such a bad idea.

After the morning coffee wake up she felt like it was time to get ready for the day. Every morning Anna knew that her time with Aaron was very limited. Her dreams kept getting worse and worse. All they were about was Aaron dying in a fire while trying to save her. Wich was a possibility since that he was a part-time fire fighter and a part-time newspaper writer.

"Maybe a quick call before I go run wouldn't be bad" She thought to herself.

She quickly dialed his number and waited to her his voice on the phone. But all she got was his voicemail saying he wasn't available and would get back as soon as he could.

"How odd of him he usually answers. Oh wait it's just now turned four thirty there in California. How silly I'm." She thought before she could leave a message.

"Hey honey I was just wanting to call you so I could hear your voice before I went out on a jog I love you very much and ill talk to you later love you bye." She said and then hung up.

"Now time for a good run," She said and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Aaron Livingston awoke that morning refreshed and energized, but Aaron knew that he had to get home as soon as he could. He already got finished on everything that dealt with his business work that he needed to finish. When he only had a week he had got it done in only in two days. it was time he went home and stayed there since he was quitting his newspaper job.

All he wanted to do was to go back to becoming a full time firefighter for the New York city fire department. Aaron loved the rush and adrenalin of running into a building that was on fire. He loved the feeling of saving someone even after they might not have a second chance. While almost being the same as his sister in laws boyfriend John who was help fighting for the country as a marine.

Aaron didn't like john but admired his bravery. Since he didn't know much about john they became really good friends after visiting Savanna. Anna loved her older sister who knew so much about horses.

More than anything all Aaron could think of was of Anna, and how much he missed her. He and Anna met while they both were on their morning run when Anna's two year old golden retriever sport had tied Anna up almost making her fall when Aaron was there to catch her before she fell. After a while the couple started to see each other more and more until they ended up married and moved to the Burrows of New York city.

Anna had started to work at the west trade center after they had moved there. After a few years Anna wanted to start having kids. All Aaron wanted was for Anna's job to start going well until they had children.

"Aaron are you with us?" asked Jack his businesses partner.

"Yes Jack I'm. I just cant believe that this is my last time working for this company." said Aaron

"I know Aaron, but we are almost done so please keep your head in the game ok?"

" Look Jack we have been business partners for how many years? Four right?"

"yeah what about it?"

"Just shut up about it ok. Or ill shove my fist down your thought ok? I've been doing this longer than you ok now shut it!" said Aaron with his face all red.

"Ok Aaron I'm sorry." said Jack with a scared face.

Jack looked away from Aaron and continued talking with a couple of people. While Aaron looked at his phone. One new voicemail was what his phone. Aaron looked at it curiously and saw that it was Anna that had called and left a voicemail.

By noon Aaron had finished his meeting said his goodbyes to everyone, and got on the plane that was headed from California to New York city. While on the plane Aaron heard his voice mail but with a discomfort face he felt like Anna had a sense of worry in her voice. Wanting to go home more than ever he fell asleep on the plane until he had gotten to the New York airport.


End file.
